


Black-Winged Love & Revival

by CeridweenRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After Engame, F/M, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Tanuki, Tengu, Valkyrie - Freeform, Yakuza, cursing, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridweenRose/pseuds/CeridweenRose
Summary: Thor receives a message from his mother, go and resurrect Loki with the aid of the black-winged Valkyrie, Ylva. Once Thor finds her and revives his brother, the connection between the two is hard to miss.But is it a mischievous rivalry, flaming hatred, or passionate love?*Following movie plot with surviving characters left***Eventual smut will occur, this is a warning ^.^**
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Everyone!!  
> 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in quite a while, and overall my first time doing a Marvel fanfic.  
> 
> 
> I'll keep you up-to-date on warnings, and pronunciations before you begin the chapters!  
> 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you all think, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> 
> 
> Pronunciation: Ylva = eel-vah  
> 

You’d think that travelling through endless space would make one feel lost, unless they had a map, of course. Benatar did utilize a map to properly travel through space, but Thor still did not fully understand it. Plus, there was no way Quill would give him any time with it to learn enough anyway.

And yet somehow Thor knew exactly where he and the guardians were located. They had decided to park in open space and take a short break, due in part thanks to Drax’s infernal whining. 

Everyone was excited to step away from the central cockpit and head off to do what they’d like. Thor felt anxious as he sat on his bed, right leg bouncing up and down as he stared ahead and yet not in front of him.

He had not returned to this location in over 5 years, and yet he could still hear that deafening crack. The sound that had haunted his nightmares at night, coming unbeckoned from the dark recesses of his mind to add more weight onto the guilt that he had felt. No that’s not right, that he feels even now.

“It would be ill advised to not rest at this time. Better to handle Quill’s childish games with rest than without,” Thor grumbled as he rolled onto his small bed and willed himself to sleep.

As he descended into his dream, a bedroom that he had spent many moments as a child swirled into existence.

Frigga’s room looked exactly as Thor remembered it, silken sheets splayed across her glorious bed, warm sunlight spilling in through the balcony, the smell of sweet florals seeped into the very aura of the room. The tension seemed to ease from Thor’s shoulders, and as he turned to head towards the balcony he heard the soft bell of Frigga’s voice.

“Thor, you have finally come.” 

Thor could swear his mother wasn’t in the doorway before, but after hearing her voice it was as if she appeared out of nothing. She looked the same as when he last saw her, luckily Thor had lost all that weight and had eaten a salad like his mother had begged him to.

Before Thor could even respond he lunged forward and scooped Frigga up, swinging her around. 

“Mother! It has been so long, and yet it feels like we have barely been apart. You look marvelous, and—” Thor stopped and blinked at Frigga. He slowly placed her down and held her hands up, staring down at them. 

Frigga smiled warmly at her son, an endearing look of pride bubbling in her eyes. “Thor, you have realized this is not merely a dream. You have grown so much, and have become so strong, not just physically either.” 

Thor’s eyes shot up to Frigga’s, a shocked expression flitting across his features before bundling his mother within his arms once more.

“Mother…how can this be? Do not think I am not pleased to see you, but if I remember anything from your teachings. This kind of connection should not be possible, especially from one like me who lacks such powers in magic. Unlike L—”, The guilt from before bubbled at the back of his throat, causing him to bite his tongue in order to not utter his departed brother’s name. 

Frigga pulled away from Thor, cupping his face and making him look up at her. Thor was unaware of the reason the connection between his mother and him had been formed, and yet he had almost uttered it. Thor was more perceptive than he believed he was.

“Let us sit and I will explain it all. We are only able to connect like this while you are asleep, so we should get straight to the point, my son.”

Frigga led Thor over to the balcony and sat in the alcove made of marble. Though there was no Asgard to look out upon there was the garden and its sweet smells brought a smile to Thor’s sullen face.

Before Thor could speak again, Frigga put her hand up while smiling warmly at him. “Please Thor, let me speak first and explain what I must. Then you shall have time to ask of me what you will.” Nodding quickly, Thor relaxed back into his seat and waited for Frigga to begin.

“You were correct to assume that a high level of magic is needed for this event to transpire. A living being during sleep is able to connect with those who have passed, and though I may have power, that power is unable to connect to you unless the connection has already been established. It is because of where you are that we were able to meet like this.”

Thor’s face scrunched up in confusion once more, but he kept his questions at bay. Frigga smiled once again, this one laced with mirth as she remembered that expression of Thor’s first forming when he was yet a babe. 

“It is because you are tied to this place Thor. This place that you not only found hope but lost it all at once. This place so close to home became cursed to you that day. My son, you mourn your brother and try your best to forget this location but the bond between Loki and yourself has linked this place with you. You must know that Loki is not in Valhalla, he never arrived after that horrible day.”

A stabbing pain suddenly rushed into Thor’s chest, and he could no longer stay quiet. “What do you mean mother? Loki died in battle, gruesomely but honorable like a true warrior. One that would be heralded in Valhalla for days on end. You are telling me that he was not permitted to enter? But why?!”

Frigga placed her soft hand onto Thor’s bicep, attempting to calm her raging son. The entire scenery shook aggressively before calming and settling once more.

“My son, you must try and stay calm. I beg of you. If you become too agitated you shall wake up and we will not be able to perform this action again.”

Bringing in a breath and blowing it out through his nose, Thor did his best to calm down and relax once more. Sliding his hand into hers then squeezing slightly, Thor gestured with his other hand for Frigga to continue. 

Sighing a breath of relief, Frigga began once more. “I speak the truth that Loki has not arrived in Valhalla, and it isn’t for the reason you believe. It is not that he was unworthy, it is that he was not meant to die and has more to do in his lifetime. I am here to not only pass along the info that Loki can be brought back, but also point you in the correct direction and provide you with a necessary item.”

Frigga let go of Thor’s hand and placed both of her hands in front of heart in a circular formation. A golden light began to form in-between them, growing brighter and brighter until Thor had no choice but to cover his eyes. Once the light had dimmed down he looked back towards his mother, and Thor’s eyes widened at what was in her hands.

Loki’s helm, glorious and tall was nestled in Frigga’s tiny hands, no sign of damage located anywhere. 

“No reason for me to explain to you, how important this item is in order to bring Loki back. The next thing I must tell you is where to go—” 

“I am Groot.”

“What do you mean, Thor is still sleeping? We have to get a move on now.”

“I am Groot.”

“No way am I letting him sleep longer, Groot!”

Frigga looked up towards the ceiling with a concerned expression. “It seems as if our time is almost up. Thor, you must find the black-winged Valkyrie named, Ylva. Odin and I deposited her on Earth, in the land of the Rising Sun with ones similar to her, about 1000 years ago. You must locate her and enlist her aid in reviving Loki. I know you can do this, and do not be afraid to ask for help and fight for your brother.”

Thor lurched forward and held Frigga’s face cautiously, the environment shivering a bit as Frigga began to become translucent.

“Mother, please! There are no black-winged Valkyries, none of them had wings to begin with. Do not leave!”

Thor’s voice echoed as he was wrapped in darkness once more, a feeling of warm lips on his cheek coming forth.

“You will do fine my son. Remember what I have said, find your brother, and know that I love you both and will always be with you.”

Thor shot up in his bed, headbutting Quill on the way up and knocking him onto the ground.

“I am Groot!”

“Do not tell me, ‘I told you so’!” Quill yelled as he rubbed his forehead, where he knew a bruise was going to form. 

Thor hadn’t even looked at the two in his room, his eyes trained on the item at the foot of the bed. Loki’s helm sat cushioned on a red satin pillow, glimmering in the low-lit room.

“Quill, is there any way for us to return to Earth once more? I have something I must accomplish as soon as possible.”

Quill shot up from the floor, staring wide-eyed at Thor, shocked that he had asked him for anything instead of just doing it.

“Uh...I don’t see why not? I mean we were just traveling around with no goal in mind.”

“Perfect. If you could set the coordinates for the Avengers compound, I would appreciate that greatly, my friend.” Thor patted Quill on the shoulder as he walked by him and Groot.

“Groot, did he just…call me friend? Is he sick? Or am I going to die?” Quill looked urgently at Groot, awaiting his answer expectantly.

Groot shrugged, following after Thor and saying, “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

Quill looked appalled as he shuffled after Groot. “That wasn’t even one of the options. What the hell Groot?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation  
> Taima: tie-mah  
> Yakuza: yah-koo-za  
> Chiizumi-kai: Chii-zoo-me-kai

“I still think you had a bad trip from that purple plant on Taima. Which is why I don’t understand why we had to return to Earth immediately,” Rocket complained as he hung in his chair backwards, lazily staring at Thor.

“Be calm, Rabbit. I did not “have a bad trip”, which I don’t even understand what that means, and we are already here, why complain now?”

Pulling his gaze away from Midgard, Thor gave Rocket an incredulous look then rolled his eyes.

“I like Earth, they have those nuts that I like, the green ones,” Drax pushed into the conversation veering it to the left. 

“I believe those were called Pistachios, Drax. They are yummy, maybe Hulk can get some for us. He is green after all,” Mantis added on, smiling gleefully as she thought of all the strange Earth delicacies she could try.

Rocket snickered at Mantis, causing Nebula to sigh with agitation. “If you say anything related to Hulk and nuts Rocket, I will throw you out of the trash chute.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault Mantis lines up the shots so easily for me. Its almost a crime not to jump at the opportunity!” Rocket declared, turning back to the controls to help Quill land the ship.

“Alright guys, now shut it. I’m dialing the Avengers tower to notify them of our arrival.” Quill gave a look to everyone as the connection was being established.

Eventually the line was connected, and Hulk’s bulking frame appeared on the screen. A wide smile was on his face, but right when he was about to greet the Guardians and Thor, the resident rascal couldn’t hold himself back.

“Heya Hulk! Mantis was wondering if you could give her and Drax some of your green nuts. They—” Rocket was cut off by Quill throwing his boot at him.

“Shut up Rocket! What the fuck man?! Sorry about that Banner. We have just entered New York’s airspace. Anywhere specific we should land?” Quill’s reddened cheeks were hard to miss, and so was Rocket’s blatant howling laughter.

“No problem, I remember Rocket’s personality quite well. Feel free to park where you usually do. Also Thor, I’ve called the group in, Strange also showed up. Apparently he felt you entering Earth’s atmosphere. See you all in a bit.” The connection cut out and Quill made his way over to the side of the building to land.

Thor was the first to exit the Benatar, rushing towards Banner and giving him a manly hug. Banner reciprocated, chuckling slightly as he had to lean down a bit to hug back.

“It is good to see you friend, how have you been? I hope you have not been stuck in your lab researching away?” Thor inquired honestly. It had barely been a year since the world was saved and yet so much still lost.

Bruce smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head and attempting to not make eye contact with Thor. 

“Well you know, we haven’t been experiencing any problems as of late. Have to keep busy. Anyway, this visit isn’t about me. Why don’t we head to the meeting room? Everyone’s waiting.”

Thor nodded and glanced back at the Guardian crew. They either nodded or provided some strange hand signal, giving their okay to move on. Banner led the group towards the meeting room, the visiting group looking around at the new and improved Avengers facility. The last time any of them had been here was during the final fight with Thanos. The building seemed to be mostly the same as the previous one, with minor additions as far as they could see. Knowing Bruce and Pepper, there were probably many more changes yet to be seen.

Eventually the group made it to the meeting room, and as they entered they were greeted by many familiar faces. As Banner had stated, Dr. Strange was in attendance. He was fashionably dressed in a blue and black suit, with black leathered shoes, seated with a leg draped over the other and a glass of tea in his hand. Next to him was Wanda, dressed from head to toe in her signature red colors. Her red dress was flowy, reaching down mid-calf, with red sandals matching her red-colored toe nails. 

The next duo sat on the other side, Sam and Bucky. They were dressed in civilian gear comprised of boots, jeans, and a red shirt for Sam while Bucky wore black. When Steve had decided to stay behind and live his life with Peggy, Sam and Bucky got close. What was once friendship formed into much more, and it was something that many had been expecting for a while. 

“Thor! Good to see you man, glad to see you lost all that weight. Though I do kind of miss ‘The Dude’ look.” Sam smirked, lightly nudging Bucky with his shoulder, making him smile a bit.

“Though I do understand the need to reconnect after so long, I think it would benefit us all if Thor notified us of why he and the Guardians have returned to Earth,” Strange coldly declared, his eyes peering over his cup in Thor’s direction.

Sighing loudly, Bucky shot a glare at Stephen replying harshly, “How about we let them take a seat before we start interrogating, Strange. Such a fitting name for someone who has no manners.”

Stephen gave Bucky a perplexed look, opening his mouth to respond but was cut off by Wanda coughing.

“Alright boys, enough of the testosterone fight. Why don’t you all sit down and Thor can let us know what’s up. We can eat something after and relax.” Wanda’s calm suggestion seemed to bring the agitated men’s shoulders down, giving time for the arriving group to take a seat and await Thor to begin.

Thor chose to stay standing at the head of the table looking out to his comrades, swallowing slightly before beginning. “The reason that I have returned to Earth is because my mother told me to do so.”

“Wait, didn’t your mother die? Sorry, but wouldn’t her passing mean speaking to her would be impossible?” Hulk asked, a confused expression painted on his face.

“You are correct Banner. The reason my mother was able to communicate with me from beyond was not only because I was asleep but also because we had taken a break at the same location Loki was killed.”

“What does your dead brother have to do with all this exactly?” Strange’s abrupt question almost had Bucky raring up to shut him down again, but luckily Sam held him back.

“Well, the truth is that my mother has tasked me with an important quest. You see, it was not Loki’s time to die when Thanos killed him. I must find a black-winged Valkyrie named, Ylva. Apparently my parents gave her to a kind similar to her, in the land of the rising sun. She told me this location was on Earth, but I do not know of where she speaks. I need your help my friends.” 

Silence filled the room, and everyone was jarred out of it, not by Strange as many would have assumed, but Hulk instead.

“Thor…I know he was—I mean is family? But, he caused a lot of damage here, hurt a lot of people, and killed many. I don’t know if it is morally alright for us to bring him back. Especially after we lost so many of our own barely a year ago…”

Everyone’s eyes shot up to Thor awaiting a response, all sharing that pain that Banner spoke of. All those in the room had lost so much over the last 5 years, could they really take the chance of bringing back someone who could make them lose more? 

Thor looked into the eyes of those in the room, whole heartedly understanding where they were coming from. But Frigga had told him to fight for his brother, and fight he shall.

“I know that Loki was a horrid excuse of a being the last time you all saw him, but 5 years ago he was willing to risk himself for me and for the people of Asgard. He could have easily teamed up with Thanos again and lived the life he desired, and yet he attempted to trick him instead. He paid the ultimate price for that, his life. This favor I ask is the heaviest request I could make of you all; please believe me that Loki will not be the same. If what my mother says is true Loki is stuck in a purgatory-like state, he will never be able to enter Valhalla. Help me find Ylva, help me regain my family, I beg of you.”

Thor turned his head to the floor and slowly slid into a kneeling position, a weight suddenly dropping in everyone’s stomachs at the action. 

“Woa, woa, woa! Come on man, don’t do that weird shit. We can help Thor, right guys? Please, so we can make him stop this?” Quill whined pleadingly, looking around the room.

Bucky, Wanda, and Sam all nodded, supplying their own affirmative response to Thor’s request. Even Strange grumbled slightly, agreeing to help but adding on that he ‘would also be tagging along with Thor’.

The Guardian team was already in full support, thinking of Thor as an unofficial member of their team. Groot even stopped playing his game to supply his own positive response.

All eyes slid to Banner, causing him to gulp and stand from his seat. Walking over to Thor, he placed his huge hand on Thor’s shoulder.

“Alright Thor, we will help you. I didn’t mean to not support you in this task or desire to reunite your family. I can even provide you with the answer to where Ylva is.”

Thor shot up, folding Hulk in his muscular arms, barely able to encircle them around him. “Thank you my dear friend! You have truly lifted a weight from my shoulders with your assistance and support. Please, tell me where I may find this Ylva?”

The vent from above opening drew everyone’s attention to it, enabling them all to see Hawkeye drop from it onto the table. 

“I can answer that for ya Thor. Your mother said she is in the land of the rising sun, that can only mean one place.” Clint jumped from the table to stand next to Thor and Banner.

“Alright bird-brain, tell us where she’s at,” Sam insisted, a jeering smile spreading on his face.

Clint raised an eyebrow at Sam, gesturing between the two of them. “Look who’s calling the kettle black, ya damn pot. Anyway, she’s in Japan, specifically Tokyo if I’m not mistaken.”

“Juh-pan? Where is this place exactly, Barton?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take you there. Laura has the kids for a few weeks at her mother’s place. I got tons of free time to show you around Japan, be your translator, and find your bird-lady.” Clint’s bright smile was dimmed as Sam sputtered and began to explode with laughter.

“You!? Go to Japan?! Where you killed a ton of Yakuza?! Yeah right man.”

“Listen here, Falcon-boy. There was one Yakuza group I did not mess with, and luckily that group is the one Thor needs to get in contact with.” Clint stuck his tongue out at Sam, receiving a middle-finger in return. 

Thor’s face had changed expressions multiple times during this conversation, but it had stopped on confusion. “My apologies, what are Yakuza? And what do they have to do with Ylva?”

Clint turned back to Thor, blanching slightly at his lack of depth with explaining properly. “Ah, yeah sorry about that. Yakuza are an organized group residing in Japan. Some would say they are on a fine line between villain and heroes, thought I would say they are definitely more on the side of their law versus what the city, country, or world would say is correct. There is one group called Chiizumi-kai, the biggest rumor is that they have a woman with black wings in their ranks. Not only that, but that she’s been a part of the organization since it began 423 years ago. Sound about right?”

Thor nodded to himself, taking in all the new information and quickly formulating a plan. Wanda felt Thor’s plans entering her mind and she smiled warmly at him.  
“Thor, it seems you are ready to move forward. When shall we get ready and leave?”

Smiling Thor looked up at all those in the room and declared, “We need to set up a meeting. Barton can you arrange that for us?”

Clint nodded quickly, jumping back onto the table and into the vent. Mantis’ eyes opened wide as she giggled with delight at Clint’s exit.

“Hopefully Barton can succeed in getting us a set time to meet with these Yakuza. I know that Barton, Strange, and myself will be going. Wanda would you mind accompanying us? It would be wise to make sure this group does not intend to harm us.” Wanda answered in his mind but quickly answered out loud, a slight blush rushing to her cheeks.

“The rest of you please wait here until called, hopefully she will be willing to help us but I will stay in contact in case we need help. Once again my dear friends, thank you for your aid.”

The group decided to have lunch after the discussion, ordering in pizza since it was fast and easy. Eventually Barton made his way in, through the door like a regular person. The meeting was set for the next day, they would depart in the morning to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Thor knows where to find Ylva. Next chapter will be the meeting between the two groups.  
> Hoping to have Loki revived and involved by chapter 3 if not 4.  
> Promise that our milky skinned, dark-haired mischievous god will be joining us soon 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a lovely holiday weekend, for those in the States.  
> There will be some time jumps in this chapter, and also some Japanese written in roman letters.  
> I'll provide the translation at the end of the chapter if you are interested in knowing what was said!  
> Hope you all and enjoy, and thank you for those who have left kudos and bookmarked <3
> 
> Pronunciation: Kibara = key-bar-uh

As the group flew towards Japan, Barton decided to give a run down on what terms the Chiizumi-kai had laid out in order to set the meeting.

“So, first rule is all weapons must be left behind in the jet. They obviously know we have strength and ways of attacking without weapons, but this is where they expect us to be honorable. If things escalate and seem a bit heated, let me handle it. Also Thor, we will be leaving Loki’s helmet here, as a precaution.”

“Will they notice if I go into their thoughts though? Thor did want me to keep an open channel in case of emergencies,” Wanda inquired.

“Shouldn’t be a problem, but be aware that they have those with powers in their forces as well. Try to be cautious. Next, we will be led around by their guards and expected to already understand the customs in Japan. Stay behind me and watch what I do before repeating. There’s just too much to explain and it might get confusing, especially for you Thor. Sorry to say.”

Thor shrugged his shoulders, understanding his lack of experience with other countries customs on earth. “I will follow you Barton, this is extremely important to me. I do not want to offend or come across negatively to this group. I also understand why we should leave Loki’s helmet here.”

Clint nodded then turned to Strange who was at the pilot’s seat. “You got any questions Strange?”

Stephen set the jet into auto pilot before turning around and replying, “I’m fine actually. This isn’t my first time to Japan, so I can also make sure that Wanda and Thor follow certain customs. But I am unaware of how this yakuza group will expect us to act, so please lead us in those instances when needed Clint.”

Patting Stephen’s shoulder a few times then smiling brightly, Clint chuckled out, “Wow, that may have been the most I’ve ever heard you speak before. Warming up to us already, sorcerer man?”

Scoffing and shrugging Barton’s hand off, Stephen got up and returned to his previous location grumbling to himself as he flew once more. 

“Well, we have a bit of time before we arrive in Japan. Might as well relax,” Wanda declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the team had arrived in Japan, specifically at a private airport location owned by the Chiizumi-kai. Before the team had even arrived there were 2 cars and 1 limo waiting for them. There were 10 individuals standing next to the vehicles, several holding guns or even katanas. 

As the group exited the quinjet, Clint stopped about 3 feet from the group and bowed. His three companions followed him soon after, and waited for Clint to speak.

_“Hajimemashite, Ku-rinto to moushimasu. Ima nani wo tsureba ii desu ka?”_

Thor’s eyebrows rose slightly at the language that Clint and the one responding spoke, unable to understand it at all. Before he could open his mouth to ask Wanda, Clint turned back to the three of them.

“Alright, the three of us will be going into the limo with 4 other individuals, not including the driver. We are free to speak to each other in there, and the drive shouldn’t be long. Do not put the window down in the car, do not make any quick movements, and just to be safe try not to look at the people in the car with us.”

Thor and Strange nodded, Wanda nodded a bit after seeming to have done a quick sweep of the individuals to make sure there wasn’t some sort of trap planned. Once Clint began to move towards the limo the rest of them followed and filed in, quickly heading to their destination. 

Thor was shocked to find the limo so spacious for one of his size, and after hearing one of the guards say something to the driver Thor remembered his question.

“Clint, what is the language spoken in this land? It is in no way close to English it seems, and yet you speak it so well.”

Clint scratched his chin a bit before answering Thor, “Well the language is called Japanese. Speaking can actually be quite easy, compared to many other Asian languages although reading can be quite difficult. Especially since there are 3 different writing styles, the names are—” “Clint, I think you are confusing Thor more than helping him,” Wanda interjected.

Clint looked at Thor’s face and saw a look of confusion combined with a head tilt, just like a dog would do. He couldn’t hold back the laughter as it erupted forth, but soon calmed down.

“Sorry Thor, didn’t mean to give you a Japanese lesson. Easy answer is, what is spoken here is Japanese and I learned it several years back when I was….enacting my revenge….glad that horrible moment in my life can be used to help you though man.”

Wanda gave Clint a side hug, as Thor patted his knee, “And I am grateful for your assistance at this time. We would truly be lost without you.”

_“Ku-rinto-san, mou sugu tsukimasu yo.”_

“Alright guys, looks like we are almost there. Remember do as I do and everything should go fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the group exited the limo they were welcomed by a small group of women in different shades of kimonos. Before they could descend on them, one of the guards came up and spoke with Clint. While that was happening the other 3 took a look around.

It seemed they had entered into some walled-in ground or estate, which was heavily guarded with more security and cameras. There was a big wooden gated door at the end of the drive-way, which is where they had entered from but the wall that connected to that door extended out to the side far past where they could see. They could tell it rounded on the sides from the adornments on top in the far distance peeking out. 

The ground was a white rock assortment, hard enough for cars to drive on without breaking but soft enough to walk in thin sandals it seemed; since the women were all wearing such sandals and showing no sign of discomfort.

The main house behind those women looked a mix between a modern home and Japanese home had merged together. It was obvious to see that main structures were reinforced with metal but there was a lot of heavy woodwork, and even shoji doors that could be seen. Off to the side one way there appeared to be a huge koi pond, with mini pagodas and cement seats nearby.

On the other end were cherry blossom and plum blossom trees, not fully in bloom but rather spotted in colors of baby pink and vibrant red. They could also see footpaths leading around the side of the house, and if they angled themselves more they could see there were other buildings in close-by.

The Chiizumi-kai headquarters seemed huge from this entrance, but if the group was as big as Clint had explained it was probably bigger than they could imagine. 

“Thor, shut your mouth. The women over there are laughing at you,” Strange chastised Thor, gesturing to the line of women in front of Clint.

The women all had their kimono sleeves up to their mouths, and though no sound could be heard their shoulders were slightly shaking a bit as they stared at Thor. 

He shut his mouth and smiled shyly, about to wave before Strange grabbed his wrist quite forcefully. 

“Do. Not. Wave. Though in America waving can be seen as just being kind, here it can come off a bit forward or even as flirting.”

Thor glared at Stephen before pulling his wrist back, cursing him under his breath for treating him like a child. 

“Alright kids, enough squabbling. It seems that the leader is currently having a meeting and will meet us a bit later. To make up for this he has acquired some kimonos in our size and colors that we are to get ready in and can keep as gifts.”

Wanda looked around at all the guards and even the women before meeting Clint’s eyes, before slightly raising her eyebrow in question. 

“I know Wanda, we will be separate for a bit. But I asked them to change you in the room next to ours so we can at least hear each other, and you can stay linked to us at all times. Now, ready team? And break!” Clint emphasized the change by clapping his hands, and not a second later the women were launching themselves at the group then splitting them up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor felt quite comfortable in the dark blue kimono with grey pants, but he did feel a bit awkward during the changing. Mainly due to the fact he couldn’t converse with the women helping him, but also because they kept giggling and saying a word that sounded like _“soo-go-ee?”_ over and over again. Guess he will have to ask Clint about that later. 

Strange was in a green kimono with black pants, while Clint was in a purple kimono with black pants. Once they exited their room they were shocked at how Wanda was now dressed.

They had pulled up all her wondrous locks to the top of her head, and pinned it down with a clip in the shape of a thin spider-like, red flower. The kimono was a red and white, water-like blend with big designs of the same flower in her hair. Around her waste was a dark red belt with a white string tied around it, and her feet were adorned in white socks with dark red sandals. 

“I tried to explain to them they didn’t have to do so much, but all they repeated was ‘no’ over and over again. I-is it strange?” Wanda’s cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink, and she didn’t dare look up.

Before Thor or Clint could respond, Stephen beat them to it. “Not strange at all. You look beautiful, red, white, and even pink are truly your colors, Wanda.”

Wanda looked up to Stephen, blushing more as she shyly smiled. “Thanks, Stephen.”  
Clint looked back and forth between the two several times, then sighed loudly drawing all attention.

“I don’t have the mental capacity to handle this right now, so I’m packing it away for later. The guards are here to take us to meet the head of the Chiizumi-kai, and before you ask Thor, yes Ylva will be there. I made sure of it.”

Thor’s face slid into a serious look, and once Clint began walking to follow the guards all he could think about was that he had to persuade Ylva to help him. To help Loki.

The group was eventually led to a main hall, where at the end seated on a cushion, was an older Japanese man. He had short salt-and-pepper hair with a scar cutting up into the hairline above his right ear. Dressed in a black kimono-top with a white insignia underneath both collarbones, paired with black and white stripped pants. 

As the group drew closer, Clint stopped about 6 feet in front of him and bowed once again but lower this time. The group followed suit, only lifting once they heard Clint speak.

Before Clint could finish what he was saying the man raised his hand, silencing him. “Do not feel the need to speak Japanese, I want to make sure we all understand each other completely. Tell me why the Avengers, more importantly, why Thor “God of Thunder” wants the help of the Chiizumi-kai?”

Clint coughed slightly, turning to Thor and swinging his hand in front of him, gesturing for them to switch places. Thor took Clint’s spot and then sat down, so that they were on slightly more even ground. His eyes quickly glanced at Ylva who was seated next to the head of the yakuza group.

Her eyes were closed and she was kneeling in a seated position, with her hands resting over her lap. Ylva’s dark red hair was put up on her head, in a slightly similar way to Wanda’s, yet the color of her clip was black. Her kimono was similar to the yakuza leader’s, it was all black with the same white insignia above her collar bones. She looked like a statue, barely moving or even registering that there were people in the room. Her skin, what could be seen of it at least, appeared to be slightly tanned which reminded Thor of Brunhilde. Yet it was the tattoo, the same one he had seen back on Sakaar, that solidified the fact that this woman in front of him was in fact Ylva.

Finally, Thor’s eyes returned to the leader of the Chiizumi-kai and he declared, “My apologies for us arriving at your home without much warning, and we also thank you for the wonderful gifts you have bestowed on us. Even though you have already provided us with your kindness and hospitality, you are correct to say we—no, I require your help. Specifically, the help of the woman seated next to you. I also am embarrassed to say that though you know my name, that I am unaware of yours and would like to rectify that.” 

The man’s eyes closed slightly, scrutinizing Thor openly before sliding his eyes over to the women next to him. “You may address me as Kibara. Since you need Izumi’s help so badly, I shall let her run this meeting.”

Thor jumped slightly at the different name, looking back at Clint with a look of anxiousness. Believing they had made a clear mistake and contacted the wrong yakuza group in Japan. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Thor of Asgard,” a soft voice called.

Thor’s neck shot back hard enough to snap a mortal’s, as he heard the name of his home. The woman had now opened her eyes, staring straight at Thor. Her eyes were of an otherworldly color; grey speckled with green when hit in the light just right. 

“Though many in this world call me Izumi, my name given at birth was Ylva. This is the first time I have met someone from my land of birth. What could I possibly help the great Thor Odinson with?” A small smirk crawled onto Ylva’s face, waiting for Thor’s reply.

Thor sighed with relief before rearranging his position, kneeling as he would to royalty back in Asgard. 

“My lady Ylva, black-winged Valkyrie of Asgard, I Thor Odinson, ask for your help in resurrecting my brother, Loki Odinson from the dead. Frigga AllMother came to me in a dream and told me of you, to find you and request your aid. Though we have only just met, I hope that you will have compassion for my plight and help my brother.”

Once Thor finished his speech his comrades joined him in kneeling to Ylva, awaiting her hopefully, positive response.

Immediately Ylva and Kibara began talking in hushed Japanese, none of the Avengers group daring to move or say anything until they were addressed. Eventually the discussion seemed to end and a shuffling of fabric could be heard. Thor’s vision was invaded by a pair of black socked feet with black sandals, and as he raised his head he found Ylva’s hand in his face.

“Alright Thor Odinson, I’ll make a deal with you. I help you with your dead brother problem, you help us with ours and whatever else I happen to tag on, which may include some assistance from your Avenger buddies? Sound good?”

The Avengers group seemed perplexed at Ylva’s sudden change in disposition, especially Thor who could see Kibara stifling his laughter behind her. As he shook her hand and confirmed his acceptance of the deal, a chill shot through his body. 

What had he actually agreed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Has Thor just signed not only his, but the Avengers life away to Ylva? At least she said she would help right??  
> Also I just have to say that I was shocked that Stephen and Wanda are flirting, totally did not plan that at all lol.  
> Next chapter will be the revival of Loki!!!!
> 
> Japanese sentence 1: Nice to meet you, my name is Clint. What can we do right now?  
> Japanese sentence 2: Clint, we are almost there.  
> Japanese word (Thor): they were saying, sugoi which means amazing
> 
> Links to for Wanda's flower and male kimono styles:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/23/a0/4523a070a1314421638eb751c3973db8.jpg
> 
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/mnMAAOSw5v9eTBSD/s-l640.jpg  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=male+kimono&tbm=isch&chips=q:male+kimono,g_1:formal:N3bDXBOIEJw%3D&rlz=1C1SQJL_enUS859US859&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjC5OXW-6vtAhUPpJ4KHYK0C2QQ4lYoAXoECAEQGw&biw=1263&bih=649#imgrc=BVC_KZkP6HLKBM


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient for the new chapter.  
> Also did you all see the new Loki trailer?! AHHHHHH!!  
> Okay, shutting up now. Hope you enjoy!!

“What do you _mean_ you don’t have Loki’s body?!” 

Thor sheepishly looked away from Ylva’s enraged expression, while Strange just sighed at his oafishness once again.

“Well, Loki did die about 5 years ago on our ship, but then Thanos used the power stone to destroy the ship…and…well…oops?”

Ylva pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling slowly before turning to Clint.

“Before you even ask me if it’s true, which it is, I have a more important question.”

Ylva raised an eyebrow slowly, looking over Clint’s shoulder at Kibara who lightly shook his head at her.

“Alright, Hawkeye. Ask me this, oh so important, question.”

Clint cleared his throat and looked intensely at Ylva, bringing a long moment of silence, bordering on awkward before making his inquiry known.

“Thor said you were Ylva the black-winged valkyrie, but unless your wings are _invisible_ or somethin’, I’m not convinced as of yet. So where are the wings, _ma’am_?”

Tension began to fill the room as the guards whispered and got ready to surround the Avengers group. Giggling, which soon erupted into full-blown laughter broke forth from Ylva’s form. 

_“Kurinto-san, hen na hito da ne? Kedo, omoshirokatta. Kibara-sama igai, dete.”_

The guards bowed towards Ylva, exiting the room quickly with the final one sliding the screen shut quietly. Wanda glared slightly at Ylva, unable to break through her thoughts and see what her intentions truly were.

“Why did your guards leave? What did you tell them, exactly?”

Ylva turned in her seat to Wanda, smirking lightly while curling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Oh little red witch. Are you **upset** that you cannot invade my mind? I know it _unnerves_ you, but I do swear that I did not have them leave because of some malintent. There are only _select_ members of the family that know of my power and wings, which is why I asked those men to leave. Now, you should feel honored that I _trust_ you all so much to share this with you.”

Wanda’s jaw hung slightly, before clamping shut as a pinkish hue flooded over her nose and cheeks. Strange smiled softly and patted Wanda’s knee, comforting her quickly before retracting his hand.

“Well…that makes sense then. Pardon my rudeness, I care about the people here and do not want to risk their safety. As one who is a part of a group who happens to have _violence_ involved, I hope you understand my concerns, Ylva.”

Ylva nodded and waved her hand, dissipating the seriousness that had flooded the room. 

“Don’t worry about it, no harm no foul, as they say. Now that that has been worked through I can answer Clint’s question. When not in use, like now, my wings become a tattoo on my back, and when they are in use they peel away from my back to become fully-feathered, black wings. I hope you understand why I would not wish to show you at this moment, but once we perform the ritual they will be out for all to see.”

Clint nodded, turning to Thor to see if he approved of what was stated. Thor clapped Clint’s shoulder twice, and then turned to Ylva.

“I still would like to request your aid lady Ylva. I do apologize for not being forthright, but I do not see what the **problem** could be. My mother would not recommend you for this task if she knew you were not powerful enough to do it.”

Sighing loudly and standing from her seat, Ylva trudged over to Kibara pulling him out into the hallway before turning to Thor once again.

“Please give me a moment to speak with Kibara-sama, and I will return.”

Before anyone could respond Ylva slid the door close with a definitive bang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ylva and Kibara rushed into a room far down the hall, and once they entered he was laughing at her expression.

“WHAT is with your face? You were doing so well before, now you are giving too much away, _Ylllllva_.”

Ylva made a disgusted face at Kibara, poking him in the chest as she responded, “Don’t _**call**_ me that, it’s Izumi to you Yuuki. I’ve just never had to deal with outsiders this much before.”

Yuuki’s eyes softened at Izumi, patting her head and then mucking up her hair beyond belief. 

“Just go back and be you, don’t worry about anything. I’ll handle the intimidation, plus we have a whole group they haven’t even seen yet. But, tell me first **what’s wrong**.”

Yuuki turned towards a standing mirror that was in the corner, trying to fix her messy hair but giving up on doing a bun entirely. As she began to form a quick braid, Izumi responded to Yuuki, “As the head of the family you know that the only times I’ve been able to bring someone back from “near-death” is when their body was present and they were….fresh? Bringing back someone who’s not fresh, but also not even _physically_ present will be almost impossible. I’ve never done it before; PLUS every time I have brought someone back I’m drained for a few hours to a couple of days. Who knows what will happen if I try to bring Loki back, maybe I’ll die, maybe **I'll** —”

Yuuki pulled her twisting fingers from the end of her hair, pulling her in for a quick hug. Izumi sighed before settling into the hug, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

“Izumi, you can DO this. You always spoke about where you were from, and how you wished to reconnect. Didn’t you also mention this Frigga woman? Trust in her at least, and myself and the others will trust in you. We will take care of you no matter how long you need to recover. _Shinpai shinai Umi-chan_.”

Izumi nodded her head, squeezing Yuuki a final time before letting go and turning away. Smacking her face a few times, she stormed to the door sliding it over roughly before heading down the hallway yelling, “ _Ikuzouuuuuu!_ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What in the world _is_ that?”

Before anyone could answer Stephen, Ylva dramatically entered the room and sat down quickly. Kibara strolling in a bit later, closing the door and returning to his spot in the corner.

“Okay, this is my plan. We will hold the ritual tonight, better to do it sooner than later, **especially** considering Frigga Allmother directly linked with you to pass this information along. Once I begin the ritual no one is to stop me, Kibara and my group know this as well so if you try to interfere it will be a fight. Also, when the ritual is over Loki and myself will probably be extremely drained and be unable to communicate or move for quite a while. It takes a lot of energy to pull a soul back from death, but I’m sure it will be even worse since we must bring his body back as well. And I have one question for you, and I SINCERELY hope it is a yes. Do you have anything of Loki’s that I can use a connection point?”

Thor nodded vigorously before jollily answering, “Yes I do! I have his horned helmet, provided by my mother. What time may we begin the ritual?”

Ylva smiled at Thor’s energetic response, and glanced at Kibara who held up three fingers.

“Since it is about 3pm right now, I think it would be best if we all relaxed, ate, and replenished some energy. It is not common, but given the extent of this ritual I may pull energy from those in the room. You will all be escorted back to your rooms, where food will be brought to you and fresh clothes. Clint, if you or anyone needs something from your ship it would be best to do so now, rather than later.”

Clint sighed and turned to Thor, glaring a bit.

“ _Please_ tell me you have Loki’s helmet on you Thor.”

Thor smiled brightly at Clint and responded, “Sorry can’t do that. It’s back on the quinjet. I mean, where would you **expect** me to hold it?”

Grumbling Clint turned and walked to the security guard outside letting him know they would need to go back to the quinjet.

“Well, it looks like everything is clear so I will leave you all until later. You will most likely be called around 8pm or so. See you soon Avengers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had set quite a while back, and yet Thor’s pacing only seemed to increase as time went on. Wanda and Stephen had been conversing for a while, mainly on the interesting things they had seen around the estate. Unluckily Clint was seated close to Thor, and the continuous back and forth was grating on his nerves.

“Thor, could you **just** sit down? Breathe a bit, man.”

Thor glanced at Clint, without stopping and merely responded, “I cannot stop, my dear friend. I feel like LIGHTNING and THUNDER are jumping in my veins at this moment. You cannot believe that this can merely be _held_ back.”

Clint grinded his teeth together, rubbing his pointer and middle finger against his temples in slow circles. Before he could tackle Thor in order to make his “thunder nerves” stop, the door was slid open by a woman they had not seen before.

“Hello Avengers, my name is Kiki. I will be escorting you to the room where the ritual will be held,” Kiki stated bowing once she had finished.

Kiki’s hair was a bright, powder blue and pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin was milky-white and instead of a kimono it looked as if she was wearing some type of ninja outfit. Black tights clung to her legs, with soft black shoes on her feet; mid-thigh was where her short winter-themed kimono began, which had short sleeves ending at her wrists allowing her black, fingerless gloves to be seen. Once she came up from bowing it was quite noticeable that her eyes were a dark-red hue.

“Thor, do you have Loki’s horned helmet with you? Izum—I mean _**Ylva**_ stated it was of utmost importance that she has that item during the ritual.”

Thor picked up the helmet from the table, showing it to Kiki before answering, “Yes I have it here. Also, do not worry about being correct regarding Ylva’s other name. Izumi, wasn’t it?”

Kiki glared quickly at Thor, causing him to jump slightly before she turned around and walked out.

“Ylva is the OTHER name, you’d do best to remember that, _**thunder god**_. All of you follow me now.”

Clint whistled before brushing past Thor, knocking his shoulder slightly and saying, “Don’t take it too badly, Thor. They have the utmost respect for Izumi, now let’s hurry up before she leaves us behind. Hey, Kiki!”

Clint jogged after Kiki, while Wanda giggled noticing Thor’s pouting face. Stephen rolled his eyes, following Clint as Wanda consoled Thor in the rear.

The group hadn’t had much of a chance to look around the estate, but now they were able to see that the group was quite big. Besides security and maids walking around, it seemed as if there were normal families living there as well. Multiple children had been seen in the gardens, chasing each other in a game of tag as their mothers sat nearby in their own little circle conversing.

“The Chiizumi-kai is quite a unique organization. Having not only members live on the estate but also family and children. Isn’t that dangerous for them?”  
Strange inquired to himself, not really expecting an answer until he heard a scoff from Kiki’s direction.

“We aren’t just any "normal organization". Yes, this type of work is dangerous but having our family, and our family’s family inside these walls means SAFETY. We don’t control them, we protect them. That’s more than I can say for the Avengers team, how many of _yours_ have you **lost** exactly?”

Kiki shot a dark look over her shoulder, not missing the glare that Wanda had pointed at her. 

“My apologies, I did not mean to offend. I am just a curious fellow,” Strange responded, truly enjoying ruffling Kiki’s feathers as well as seeing Wanda’s protective side emerge.

Eventually they passed an open area, which lead down to the gardens below and further down a path was a huge shed-like building. Kiki muttered something to the guard at the front, and he opened the doors for the group then shut it once they all had entered.

Instead of the building being broken into separate spaces, it was just one big room. Ylva sat in the center within a sunken area, that had multiple pillows laid about. Kiki moved towards Ylva, speaking with her which gave time for the team to look around. Kibara was behind Ylva against the wall, in a raised chair with a security guard on each side. There were several other members within the room, all of which none of them had seen before. 

Wanda’s eyes shot over to an individual sitting in the far-right corner, covered in a hood. Once again her attempt to creep into someone’s thoughts was shot down, causing her to become anxious as she soon realized she couldn’t even hear her teammates thoughts. Hearing her panicked breathes Stephen turned to Wanda, placing his hand on her lower back gently before whispering, “Wanda, are you alright?”

Clint and Thor turned around quickly; all three men now engaged to help Wanda out of her panic attack. Ylva looked over Kiki’s shoulder, shooting up and heading over to the Avenger group as fast as possible.

“Wanda, I should’ve mentioned that this room is impenetrable to magic and abilities, other than my own. I’m so sorry, would you feel more comfortable waiting outside?”

As Stephen rubbed circles into her lower back, Clint was erratically fanning her as Thor held her hands. Wanda shook her head, beginning to slow down her breathing and attempting to calm down.

“N-no, it’s al-right. I **want** to st-stay, especially if you n-need help. I haven’t f-felt like this in so long, s-sorry everyone.”

Wanda curled into Stephen, following him as Kiki lead them to an area to sit during the ritual. Before following Clint knocked Thor with his elbow, pulling him out of his concerned focus on Wanda. 

“Heya buddy, you ready to see your _crazy_ brother again?”

Thor laughed and nodded, roughly slapping Clint on his back almost knocking him over.

“Clint, you are such a good friend. I am indeed ready to, reunite with my “crazy brother” as you said,” Thor turned to Ylva who was studying the two men, and asked, “Are we ready to begin lady Ylva?”

“After I explain some things to you yes, we will be ready. Follow me, Thor.”

Ylva turned heading back towards the sunken area, while Clint turned to head towards Wanda and Stephen as Thor followed Ylva. Once he entered the sunken area Thor handed the helmet to Ylva. She looked at it from several different angles and then placed it on a pillow to the far left. Now that Thor looked at the layout of the pillows between him and Ylva, it was obvious that she had created a pillow-bed. 

“Since I am unsure how Loki will come back, I thought it best to do it this way. Using the horned helmet as a conduit I’m hoping he will start forming from this point downwards, but we shall see. I will need you to be on the pillow outside of the sunken area, which Kiki has just placed. I will be drawing energy mainly from you before heading out if need be. I’m hoping that since we are all from the same world, your energy will boost mine and help me connect to Loki better. Now, any questions?”

Thor shook his head reaching his hand out, silently requesting Ylva’s in return. Once she provided it he brought her knuckles to his lip, kissing them lightly before answering, “No lady Ylva, I have no questions. Thank you for your help, you are _truly_ a goddess.”

Ylva pulled her hand away, chuckling before responding, “Why thank you Thor Odinson. But do not forget our deal—I help **you** , you help **me**. Let’s start, shall we?”

Thor shook his head, smirking at Ylva before heading to his pillow outside of the circle and sitting down.

Ylva looked back at Kibara nodding and smiling brightly, before turning forward and taking off her kimono top. Underneath she was wearing what looked like to be a tank top, but the back was wide open. Her black-wing tattoo appeared shiny and almost new on her back, and then suddenly it was as if it was just floating away from her body. It was as if someone had placed paper wings on her back, and lifted them up. Eventually the paper-like wings began to vibrate and shake, shaking faster and faster until feathers began to sprout and fall all over. With a final downward thrust glimmering, opal-black, full-feathered soft wings were coming out of Ylva’s back. 

Ylva opened her eyes to look at Thor, who’s jaw was almost on the ground. Looking over to the helmet laid upon the top pillow to her left, Ylva placed her left hand on it while her right hand reached in front of her. Closing her eyes and taking a breath in, Ylva began to release her energy. 

Lines of black formed over her skin, drawing designs similar to the Valkyrie symbol on her wrist. Once it reached her face the black lines formed under eyes, at her hair line, and jaw line. Eventually a humming filled the room as a dark purple light began to emanate from Ylva. The light grew and grew beginning to swirl around Ylva, until the entire sunken area was overtaken by a dark purple sphere. 

No one could see Ylva, and based off Kibara’s frantic reaction, this was not a normal occurrence during the ritual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ylva’s eyes opened up but all she was met with was endless abyss. Turning in a circle gave no difference in shade, or indication of which way to go. 

“Well, **this** is definitely new. I wonder what’s happening outside, hope Kibara isn’t losing his mind.”

Just as Ylva was wondering if there was a way to discern which way to head, she felt something cold and long wrap around her ankle. Lifting her ankle up, she was met with two little black eyes staring right back. The green snake couldn’t be longer than her forearm, but the grip was almost vice-like. 

“Hello there, _snakey-poo_. Aren’t you ADORABLE!? Is there any way you could tell me where to go? I’m looking for Loki Odinson.”

The snake’s tongue slithered out slightly, gazing intensely at Ylva before reaching its head out. Ylva took the hint quickly, holding her hand towards the snake to allow them to wrap around it. Once they were set they looked off to the right, where suddenly a light began to appear.

“Wow! That sure was easy, thanks snakey-poo. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to name you something better than that. Your color reminds me of the forest, but let’s make it Japanese. _Mori_ , sound good?”

Mori seemed to show no interest as they continued to look at the lit area ahead of them.

“Alright, Mori it is. Let’s go then!”

Ylva stepped into the light and suddenly felt as if she was being pulled through a bright tunnel. She ended up in an icy wasteland, not a soul to be found until she heard the distant cry of a baby. 

“Mori, did you hear that? What am I asking you for, you’re a—huh?” 

Ylva looked to her hand but Mori was not there, nor in the surrounding area. Before she could think about searching for them, the crying came again but closer this time. She turned towards where the cry had come from and headed that way, trying to cover herself from the cold winds blowing. 

A cry came again, and Ylva saw a tiny foot poking out from behind a rock. Swaddled in a tiny rag was a baby, a blue baby. At this point Ylva couldn’t waste time being shocked and immediately went to pick up the child. As she picked him up a voice entered her mind.

“ _In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant’s offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey’s son._ ”

Before she could respond, once again she was pulled by that bright light to a mountain range this time. A little turned around, Ylva jumped when she felt a squeeze on her wrist. Lifting her wrist up Ylva was met with Mori’s black eyes, and their little tongue slithering out a few times.

“Hello again Mori, I’m guessing I need your help huh? Where to now?”

Mori pointed to the edge of the cliff, and once Ylva reached it she could hear Thor’s voice this time and someone else.

_“I thought you **dead!”**_

_“Did you mourn?”_

_“We all did. Our father…”_

_“YOUR father! He DID tell you my true parentage, did he not?”_

_“We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember **none of that?”**_

_“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness.”_

Ylva was able to discern that the second voice was Loki, but before she could think more on it she was once more ripped from her location by the bright light tunnel and thrown facedown onto the ground. Grunting as she got up the sight she was met with turned her stomach.

Bodies littered the area, the interior was thoroughly destroyed, and through the huge window all Ylva could see was open space. It looked as if the scene was paused as she noticed Thor held restrained by metal at the far end. A huge purple-skinned man was holding another man by a throat. Even though Ylva could clearly see everyone’s face, the man being choked by, who she discerned was Thanos, couldn’t be seen at all. 

As she began to step closer a sickening crunch echoed through the ship, making Ylva jump with fright. Looking around and seeing no change to the scenery, she figured it was safe to move forward. As her foot landed another crunch could be heard, this time causing a squeak to escape her lips. Deciding it would be best to wait and ascertain the situation, Ylva looked around. Once again she felt that same cold squeeze around her wrist, and Mori’s inquisitive face was brought up to hers. 

“Hiya Mori, good to see you again. What would you suggest? I need to get over there, to Loki I think. I’m worried that I’m hurting him each time I step. Thor had mentioned he died on a ship by Thanos, though he didn’t say how I’m assuming it was by chocking. I need to bring him back perfectly, so could you help me?” 

Mori looked at Ylva before looking at Loki, then they started to pull out of her hand leaning towards the ground. Ylva was worried she was going to drop them, but soon she noticed they were growing at an exponential rate. By the time they had reached the ground they were no longer a small baby snake, but rather a huge ball python sized one. As they began to slither towards Loki, a path was created that shined green. 

“Mori, you’re so BIG now! And so _talented_ , look at you creating a safe path for me.”

Ylva followed Mori all the way to Loki, and leaned down to pat Mori on the head. 

“Seriously Mori, thank you **soooo** much. You have no idea how stuck I would have been without you. Though many may think you are dangerous or cruel, you really are sweet and helpful. I _wish_ I could bring you back with me too.”

Mori turned and lifted their head towards Ylva, tapping his snout against her lips before disappearing in a steam of green smoke. The smoke then started to seep into Loki’s form and his face began to clear up.

Ylva reached towards his face and the same light pulled her a final time to another location. When she opened her eyes she was met with the concerned looks of those she left behind. Feeling a warmth radiating from her hand Ylva’s gaze slid down, and she was met with Loki Laufeyson.

His skin was radiating like a full moon, jawline cutting elegantly into his face bringing more attention to his lightly reddened lips. Ylva couldn’t help the caress of her thumb but as Loki’s eyes fluttered open Ylva’s breath shot out of her.

The light-blue color of fresh snow was held in Loki’s eyes, and Ylva was frozen in its wake. What she didn’t know is that Loki was also ensnared by her own eyes, unwilling to even blink in order to ensure she was real.

Before the other could realize they had both uttered the same words, “So beautiful.” And then almost immediately, the two had fainted and those nearby rushed into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading my work! I really do hope you all have been enjoying the story.  
> I'd really appreciate it if you left some comments and let me know what you think.  
> The next chapter will be a bit of a time skip but we will have the official full meeting, will they get along or stab eachother?
> 
> Translation
> 
> Kurinto-san, hen na hito da ne? Kedo, omoshirokatta. Kibara-sama igai, dete - Clint is a strange one huh? But he is interesting. Everyone but Kibara, leave.  
> Ikuzouuuuuu! - Let's goooooo!!!  
> Mori - Forest 


End file.
